<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and a house just isn't a home by dreadfulbeauties</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062745">and a house just isn't a home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadfulbeauties/pseuds/dreadfulbeauties'>dreadfulbeauties</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadfulbeauties/pseuds/dreadfulbeauties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nightmare, Laurence gives Ludwig comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and a house just isn't a home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ludwig’s eyes snap open to stare not at faint stars patterning the sky but at a blank ceiling obscured by shadows. All is silent in the cramped little room save for the ragged sound of his own breathing. It had been another one of those dreams again, and while the sight of blood painting his hands during the hunt was a familiar one, the dreams still happened. Night after night he would dream of human forms twisting and morphing, his own bones snapping into shapes he didn’t recognize, his body shifting and melting into something different and his mind—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ludwig?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Laurence is awake now. Fallen asleep at his desk again; Ludwig can tell because he’s still in his chair. Pale moonlight illuminates the sharp features of his face and tints his long flaxen hair. How pathetic he must look, Ludwig thinks, hunched over in bed and phased by nothing more than a nightmare he woke up from. And how he wishes Laurence were not here to see it, too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I had that dream again.” His voice cracks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh, Ludwig—”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It was different this time. I dreamed that I had—” He swallows down the phlegm in his throat “—<em>changed</em>. It was something to do with the Old Blood, I think, and I had changed but you hadn’t. I saw you die in the dream.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I have those dreams too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Laurence crawls over to the bed and pulls Ludwig into his arms, burying his face in his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “They’re only dreams,” says Ludwig. “Dreams shouldn’t frighten me so.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yet they do. And they frighten me as well. But they’re only dreams, Ludwig.” He pulls away, hands reaching up to press to Ludwig’s cheeks. He smiles faintly, and Ludwig thinks it must hurt him to force his lips up the way he does. They are just dreams, the both of them know, but they know that sometimes dreams <em>are </em>prophetic. They can only hope that the ones they have—of teeth and snatching claws and beasts that are far from human yet aren’t—are not prophecies, and just dreams.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He presses a kiss to Laurence’s mouth and pulls him close once more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s alright,” whispers Laurence, “It’s alright. They’re only nightmares, my love. Nightmares that we’ll forget when morning comes. You are here with me. We’re safe.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Neither of them know about how the creatures that lurk within their heads will one day step out. But for now they’re in one another’s arms. For now they remain in the dark.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dramatic irony much? :]</p>
<p>...i don't have much to say for this one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>